Friendship
by Eli-mont
Summary: Arnold vuelve a Hillwood despues de vivir algun tiempo en San Lorenzo pero se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver que cierta rubia ya no es como el la recordaba...
1. Regresando a Hillwood

Regresando a Hillwood

Habían pasado más de siete años desde que el rubio piso aquella rustica ciudad y ahora volvía, más alto, con más experiencia para afrontar la realidad por más difícil que esta se volviera, la verdadera razón por la que se encontraba de regreso fue por la repentina y triste muerte de su abuelo Phil, lo cual, era de esperarse pues unos meses atrás había muerto su abuela, Gerti y no había vuelto la familia para entonces, así que ahora, era momento de volver y enfrentar ese pasado…

El rubio miro a su padre que ahora conducía una vieja camioneta que había comprado la familia al llegar a estados unidos y que fuera más fácil y rápida su llegada a Hillwood, su madre ahora ya más grande pero con la misma gracia y sabiduría que la caracterizaba miraba el mapa de la ciudad señalándole al hombre que conducía las calles y avenidas que debía tomar para llegar a esa vieja casona que en su pórtico llevaba aquel letrero que enorgullecía, de algún modo, a la familia "Sunset arms"

El auto aparco frente aquel pórtico, la familia compuesta por Miles, Stella y un Arnold adolescente que se subieron lentamente las escaleras y entraron a la casa, ahora, empolvada, todo estaba exactamente igual a como el rubio lo recordaba, en la sala se encontraban los arreglos florales que les habían mandado a sus abuelos, después de dejar sus cosas y revisar la casa entera comenzaron la limpieza, Arnold recorrió cada uno de los pasillos olvidados de la casa, recordando viejos momentos, todas y cada una de las habitaciones que ahora estaban desocupadas puesto que los inquilinos poco a poco fueron desalojando, el señor Hyun se mudó más cerca de su hija, el señor Potts se casó, Susie y Oscar tuvieron gemelos y de igual forma se mudaron con la madre la susodicha, lamentablemente esto afecto tanto a la anciana Gerti que murió a los pocos meses de que "Sunset arms" se quedara vacía y unos cuantos días atrás, el viejo Phil murió a sus 85 años de edad. Miles y Stella se encargaron de los arreglos funerarios a distancia pero volvieron lo más pronto posible para arreglar lo que faltaba

El joven rubio subió hasta su antigua habitación y como lo sospechaba todo seguía en su lugar, su abuelo no había cambiado nada, después de asear un poco el lugar, acomodo sus cosas y miro con añoranza toda la habitación que por muchos años fue su hogar

-por qué no vas a dar una vuelta- sugirió su padre al entrar con unas cajas a la habitación y mirar como el chico la había arreglado

-qué recuerdos, ¿no?- expreso el joven rubio y suspiro mientras daba otro vistazo al lugar -pero, si, iré a dar una vuelta- comento antes de sonreírle a su padre

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y se encaminaron a la cocina donde su madre acomodaba la vajilla en la alacena mientras limpiaba el refrigerador y la estufa

-madre, voy a salir, no me tardo- le comento el rubio

-ojala te encuentres a…- expreso la madre antes de resbalar y ser atrapada por Miles

-cuidado- le dijo su esposo preocupado antes de mirar a su hijo picaronamente –suerte- le dijo al muchacho que tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas

Arnold salió de la casa y suspiro mirando las viejas calles de la ciudad que le traía tan entrañables recuerdos, caminaba sin mirar por donde y como si sus pies instintivamente lo hubieran guiado estaba frente aquel restaurant donde había sido su primer cita con la persona que en todo el tiempo que estuvo en San Lorenzo no había podido olvidar, recordaba la promesa que le hizo aquella tarde en la sierra baja de San Lorenzo… "volveré pronto, lo prometo" el rubio sonrió ante esas palabras que retumbaron en su cabeza, ciertamente, no se había puesto a pensar en ella y que haría si se la volviera a encontrar, de nuevo, su cuerpo había caminado hacia el parque central mientras su mente seguía volando entre los recuerdos que rodeaban cada uno de los lugares que iba a recorriendo, hasta que por fin hizo algo conscientemente y se sentó cerca de una de las fuentes mientras volvía a sumergirse en sus recuerdos

-Arnold- alguien le llamo sacándole de sus pensamientos, el rubio miro a la joven alta y pelirroja que le miraba con ternura –eres tú, volviste- expreso la joven antes de lanzarse sobre el muchacho y abrazarlo fuertemente

-Hola- le saludo el chico un poco confundido tratando de recordar donde había visto aquella melena rojiza –Lila- expreso sorprendido

La joven que le abrazaba era alta, de piel aperlada, unos llamativos ojos verdes, sonrisa encantadora y cabello pelirrojo largo pero peinado en dos coletas que caían sobre sus hombros

-¿Cuándo volviste?- insistió en saber antes de mirarlo enternecida

-justo… hoy- le comento apenado pues no le había comentado a nadie sobre su regreso

-que gusto meda que hayas vuelto- comento la pelirroja sin duda ese tono tan meloso de voz que portaba de niña había cambiado a uno más moderado pero sin duda encantador -¿tienes algo que hacer?- le pregunto

El rubio negó con la cabeza

-vamos por un helado- expreso la chica emocionada antes de tomarlo del brazo

Juntos se dirigieron hacia el viejo "Slaussen´s" que de nuevo provoco en Arnold un sinfín de emociones al sentarse en la barra del restaurant y pedir la típica malteada de chocolate

-¿Qué tal te ha ido?- le pregunto la pelirroja aunque el chico ciertamente estaba distraído como para ponerle atención

-pues, bien…- le respondió el chico observando a todos como si buscara a alguien

-qué bueno y dime… ¿asistirás a nuestra escuela?- insistió la pelirroja logrando capturar la atención del rubio

Arnold recordó aquella plática que tuvo con sus padres a unos días de venir, en la que asistiría a la escuela secundaria publica de Hillwood donde esperaba que estuviera toda la pandilla y por ende, acepto ir

-genial- expreso emocionada la muchacha al ver que el chico asintió

Después de platicar un rato más con Lila y que la tarde se apoderara cada vez más del agonizante día, se despidió y camino hacia su casa, pensativo, estaba seguro que vería a la rubia que tanto le robaba el sueño desde hace cinco años y su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, o mejor dicho, hasta ese momento recordó que su corazón podía latir así de rápido, se recostó sobre su cama mirando el cielo azul estrellado y suspiro

Era domingo y Arnold se sentía desesperado observando el reloj de la cocina tratando de que el tiempo pasara muy rápido pero de nuevo sentía esas ansias que invadían su cuerpo y lo ponían nervioso

-emocionado- afirmo su padre mientras analizaba el rostro de su hijo

-Arnold, deja de apretar la cuchara o la vas a doblar- le comento su madre

Arnold aligero un poco el agarre que ejercía sobre el utensilio y se quedó observando su plato de cereal, apenas amanecía y parecía que el tiempo estaba en su contra pues cada manecilla pasaba lo más rápido posible o al menos eso sentía el mientras observaba ahora el reloj sobre la cómoda junto a la sala y su madre tejía tranquilamente

El chico apoyo sus codos observando a su madre

-Arnold- le dijo –deja de mirarme así que me pones nerviosa- explico la mujer mientras le miraba de reojo pero el chico seguía observándole –bien, ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto insistente

-nada- explico el chico mientras jugaba con la bola de estambre

-dime- le exigió pero el chico se negaba una y otra vez –Arnold, soy tu madre, así que dímelo ahora antes de que me vuelvas loca- explico

Arnold sonrió apenado

-ya me aburrí- expreso divertido

-ya mañana iras a la escuela- le explico Stella antes de volver a su tejido

Esto provoco en el chico más ansias de las normales, después de ayudar a su padre a arreglar alguna que otra cosa, cortar el césped e instalar su computador el rubio por fin se encontraba en su cama descansado y listo para dormir

Daba vueltas en su cama una y otra vez, de nuevo le invadía esa ansiedad y ese nerviosismo de saber que al día siguiente vería a esa rubia que tanto anhelaba ver y dio un suspiro frustrado

-no puedo dormir- grito enojado antes de arrojar las sabanas y caminar hacia la cocina donde se encontró a su madre -¿Qué haces tan noche?- expreso algo sorprendido

Stella sonrió colocando frente al chico una taza de té e invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella a lo que el chico resignado acepto…

Después de charlar un rato con su madre a ambos les estaba ganando el sueño y decidieron que era hora de ir a dormir, Arnold beso a su madre en la mejilla y Stella se quedó apagando las luces

-Arnold- le llamo, el chico se giró para mirar a su madre entre la penumbra de la noche –estoy segura de que ella estará encantada de volverte a ver pues te has convertido en un jovencito muy apuesto- le comento antes de adelantarse y caminar hacia su habitación

Arnold sonrió mientras sentía como se sonrojaban sus mejillas y camino hasta su cuarto donde se acostó en su cama, se cubrió con las sabanas y de inmediato se quedó dormido tan tranquilamente como si nunca hubiera tenido problemas de insomnio


	2. cambios

2. Cambios

-Arnold- le llamo su padre –ya vas tarde- le comento antes de lanzarle la ropa encima –vístete- le decía mientras el chico algo adormilado bostezaba y se estiraba

Miles lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a la regadera donde el chico grito al sentir el agua fría sobre cuerpo, salió de bañarse y se vistió y bajo a la cocina donde su madre ya le tenía el desayuno

-come rápido, solo tienes quince minutos para llegar- le dijo su madre tiernamente mientras su padre aún se reía

El rubio le miro retadoramente y almorzó lo más rápido que pudo, después de tomar el almuerzo que le dio su mama, su mochila y los papeles que debía entregar en la oficina del director salió de la casa directo a la escuela

Llego al edificio aunque primero tuvo que pasar por el estacionamientos evitando a los automóviles que casi lo atropellan, después camino hacia la entrada principal donde se veía a los típicos grupos platicando, los skaters en sus patinetas luciéndose ante las chicas que pasaban, los cibernéticos metidos en sus computadoras o dispositivos móviles, los nerds sumergidos en su mundo de libros, los del equipo de futbol americano que le hacían bromas a su mascota, los del equipo de tenis que lanzaban pelotas sin ver a quien le caían encima, los raros que hablaban de cosas incoherentes y entre tanta gente, Arnold logro llegar vivo a las escaleras donde reconoció a la pelirroja con la que hablo apenas hace dos días, esta se encontraba leyendo un cartel

-hola- le saludo Arnold

-hola, que bueno que llegaste- le dijo la pelirroja emocionada

-ahí viene Helga- alguien grito provocando que todos se giraran hacia el estacionamiento –ya llego, Pataki- comentaban alguno que otros y los demás solo ponían cara de asombro

Arnold se tensó de inmediato, era el momento de la verdad, lentamente se giró y miro hacia el estacionamiento donde un Mustang rosa aparco cerca de la entrada, de él salió una joven muy alta, que se encamino hacia donde Arnold estaba, el chico la miro de arriba abajo, unos converse rosas, unas piernas blancas muy bien torneadas, una mini falda rosa claro con holanes, una blusa de rayas cubierta por un suéter negro de manga corta, un cadena con un dije en forma de "H", su larga cabellera rubia cayendo sobre su espalda, un encantadora sonrisa y si no hubiera sido por esos hermosos ojos azules, Arnold no se hubiera imaginado que ella fuera…

-Hola, Hel- le llamo una chica algo bajita de cabello corto, lentes y rasgos orientales muy finos

-Hola, Pheebs- le dijo la chica con una melodiosa voz, o por lo menos es lo que imagino Arnold

Algunos chicos miraron a las jóvenes con deseo y las chicas las miraban con recelo pero Arnold estaba completamente anonadado, sino fuera por Lila se le hubiera caído la quijada

La campana resonó por todos los pasillos y todos los alumnos comenzaron a entrar a la escuela, Arnold se despido de Lila pues tenía que pasar primero a la dirección a entregar sus papeles…

-buenos días, soy Arnold, estudiante trasferido…- le comento a la secretaria detrás del gran escritorio que solo le miro aburrida

-papeles- le pidió, Arnold le entrego una hoja, la señora la sello – toma, este es tu horario- le explico –después de clases debes venir a recoger tu historial- le dijo con desinterés

-muchas gracias- se despidió Arnold antes de tomar sus cosas y salir de la oficina observando el horario

-Hola- le llamo esa inconfundible voz que provoco que el chico se pusiera tan nervioso que comenzó a trasudar

Arnold se giró lentamente encontrándose con esa rubia de ojos azules que le miraba

-yo te daré el recorrido por la escuela- le explico la rubia –vamos- le animo

Ambos rubios caminaron por el pasillo en silencio hacia uno de los salones donde la rubia toco y entro segundos después

-Profesor Bit, él es Arnold, estudiante transferido- le comento antes de entregarle unas hojas y caminar a su lugar

-mucho gusto, pasa y bienvenido- dijo el profesor leyendo las hojas y señalándole a Arnold su lugar que casualmente era frente a la rubia –bien, estábamos viendo a Macbeth- comento el profesor volviendo a la clase

Arnold cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en clase de literatura, así que saco su libro

-alguien más- pregunto –alguien más que no sea, la señorita Pataki- les animo -¿Qué nadie leyó el libro?- pregunto indignado

-de hecho, tampoco lo hice, solo vi la película- comento la rubia detrás de Arnold

-por su ensayo en el examen sobre William Shakespeare, puedo apreciar que si leyó el libro- le comento el profesor

-bueno si, solo un poco- comento la rubia

-perfecto, ahora todos deberán leer Macbeth porque será el tema del examen parcial- les regaño el profesor

Todos bufaron

-ya… váyanse de mi vista- le dijo frustrado antes de caminar hacia su escritorio y sacar del cajón una bolsa de frituras

-bien, cabeza de balón, te mostrare la escuela- le dijo la rubia palmeando el hombro del rubio

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- dijo el chico sorprendido

-disculpa- expreso la joven arrepentida –sé que no debo llamarte así- expreso –empecemos de nuevo- le animo –vamos, Arnold- dijo antes de tomarlo del brazo y salir del salón

Pero Arnold no estaba enojado sino estaba sorprendido era posible que Helga lo haya reconocido, claro, eso era obvio pues él no había cambiado en nada en cambio la rubia que lo jalaba del brazo era completamente diferente a la niña que él conocía

Helga lo llevo a las canchas, le mostro los laboratorios, el gimnasio, el auditorio, la alberca y por último, la cafetería

De nuevo, todos se encontraban ahí divididos en grupos, todos tan diferentes y como si cada uno estuviera en su mundo

-¿vienes?- le animo Helga a acompañarle a donde se encontraba Phoebe en una de las mesas centrales de la cafetería rodeada de un sinfín de gente entre ellos cierta pelinegra que reconoció por su estilo único de combinar el rojo con el negro

-Arnold- le llamo la pelirroja del otro lado de la cafetería invitándolo a sentarse con ella

-bueno…- dijo Arnold cuando se dio cuenta de que Helga ya no estaba a su lado sino que se encaminaba hacia donde estaba su amiga, indignado camino hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Lila –hola- saludo a la pelirroja

-Arnold, en realidad eres Arnold- le saludo un joven rubio de lentes –soy Brainy- se presentó ofreciéndole su mano que Arnold estrecho amablemente cuando noto que estaba sucia de algún tipo de pudin –lo siento, ya sabes, el bullying matutino de siempre- explico el rubio

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto la pelirroja al rubio tratando de sonar tranquila aunque más bien parecía enojada

-Helga, me dio el recorrido- explico el rubio señalando la mesa de la rubia que se encontraba platicando con la pelinegra y algún otro chico que se les acercaba a hacerles la platica

-es un ángel- expreso Brainy volviendo a su tono misterioso y gangoso de voz

-no es un ángel, es un demonio- explico Lila mientras miraba la mesa con recelo

-entonces… Helga es…- intento decir Arnold

-es popular, bonita, la chica más hermosa de toda la escuela- comento Lila furiosa –si- afirmo enojada

-ósea que tu… ¿ya no le hablas?- pregunto Arnold confundido

-claro que no- expreso Lila furiosa –pero, mejor hablemos de otra cosa- pidió la pelirroja

Después de clases, Arnold paso a la dirección por sus papeles y se dirigió a las canchas donde una multitud de chicos se encontraba observando a esa joven rubia batear las pelotas que le lanzaba el lanzapelotas fuera del campo, su figura muy bien delineada por esa camisa larga, short corto y su cabello recogido en una coleta la hacían ver muy hermosa, cosa que hizo que Arnold se sonrojara sin darse cuenta de que la pelota iba directo a su cara, este cayó al suelo del dolor, sobándose la nariz y limpiaba la sangre que caía de esta

-lo siento- se disculpó la rubia tratando de ayudar al chico a levantarse –pero, no me deberías estar en medio del campo- le recomendó dándole un pañuelo –bueno, ten más cuidado- dijo la rubia al cerciorarse de que el chico se encontraba mejor y encaminarse de nuevo hacia la multitud de gente

Arnold se sentía torpe, "una gran entrada" pensaba mientras hacia la cabeza hacia atrás para detener la sangre

-y Arnold…- le llamo la rubia de nuevo, el chico se giró impresionado pues después de su entrada triunfal planeaba esconderse por el resto del año tras una bolsa de frituras con cara feliz –bienvenido- le dijo la chica con esa hermosa sonrisa tan encantadora que derretía al joven que solo se quedó observando como la rubia se alejaba

El rubio se fue más que contento aunque con la nariz sangrante mientras daba pequeño brincos de felicidad y sonreía como si nunca lo hubiera hecho…


	3. Momentos

3. Momentos

Arnold había llegado temprano solo para deleitarse la pupila al igual que otros estudiantes al ver llegar a cierta rubia en su inconfundible Mustang, la chica llego puntual, ni un minute más ni un minute menos, bajo su automóvil, ahora llevaba zapato bajo, un short rosa, una playera blanca, un suéter de rayas Rosado y su cabello atado en media coleta, sin olvidar su sonrisa y su Mirada que derretía a todo aquel que se atrevía a mirarle al rostro

-Hola- se atrevió Arnold a saludarle

-Hola, Arnold- le correspondió la rubia complacida –entremos- le animo a acompañarle, invitándolo a que entraran juntos a la escuela

Arnold acepto complacido, aun no podía creer el gran cambio que tuvo Helga, ahora era amable, simpática, popular y la chica más bonita de la escuela, lo cual le traería muchos problemas, se dio cuenta cuando volteo al frente y vio las millones de miradas que se clavaban en el cuerpo de la muchacha lo que hizo sentir al rubio celoso y más que nada inseguro, el vestía como todo chico normal, mientras Helga parecía supermodelo

-¿cierto, Arnold?- le llamo la rubia sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-si- respondió Arnold cuando a lo lejos visualizo a Lila y le invito a que se acercaran

La pelirroja solo negó con la cabeza y dio media vuelta para salir del tumulto de gente que se había hecho alrededor de Helga

Era la hora del almuerzo, Arnold no había podido hablar con la rubia aun así que tenía que idear algo para estar a solas con ella y poder aclarar todo lo que había pasado, aunque desde que el volvió parecía que Helga había olvidado todo el asunto de "San Lorenzo"

-así que… también te iras con los populares como todos los demás- le inmuto Lila al llegar a la mesa donde el rubio estaba almorzando

-no lo entiendo, ¿no te gustaba ser popular?- indago Arnold –en la primaria eras la chica más popular, incluso más que Rhonda- le reclamo

-pero todos cambiamos Arnold, no te das cuenta…- se defendió Lila –Helga parece un Barbie- explico señalando a la rubia que almorzaba junto a su mejor amiga

-algunos cambiaron para bien- le dijo Arnold mirando a los penetrantes ojos verdes de la pelirroja que le miro expectante

-pienso que tú también cambiaste- explico Lila levantándose para irse a sentar en otra mesa, donde estaba Brainy

Era cierto, todos habían cambiado, incluso Lila, pero… ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto la conducta de Helga? Si actuaba exactamente igual que… ella

-bien, chicos… les entregare sus ensayos- comento el maestro entregando los trabajos a los jóvenes, algunos admiraban sus calificación mientras otros estaban decepcionados con el resultado, entre ellos, Arnold –como notaran, no todos tienen buena calificación, así que para el parcial deberán poner el doble de esfuerzo si quieren pasar- les animo – bien, la clase a terminado- comento –Arnold, vienes un momento- le llamo al rubio

Arnold se acercó al escritorio del profesor y casi cae desmayado al ver a la chica que platicaba con el

-fuiste la calificación más baja de todo el salón, así que deberé ponerte un tutor- le explico el profesor –Helga, será tu tutora, es la mejor de la clase- le comento señalando a la joven rubia que se limitó a sonreír

Ambos rubios salieron del salón, Arnold algo nervioso al sentir tan cerca a Helga y al no saber qué hacer en esa situación

-¿Qué te parece reunirnos después de clases?- le comento la rubia

-claro- respondió Arnold rápidamente para disimular su nerviosismo

La campana sonó y ambos tuvieron que separarse pues iban en clases distintas, aunque quien más lo lamento fue el rubio quien paso la clase matemáticas lo más distraído posible

Las clases terminaron y Arnold voló, literalmente, a la biblioteca donde la rubia ya se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas leyendo un libro, Arnold se acercó y vio que el libro era "Macbeth"

-de eso va a tratar el parcial, ¿no?- comento el rubio para llamar la atención de Helga

-si- le sonrió la chica -¿ya lo has comenzado a leer?- le pregunto

Arnold solo asintió

-entonces… te hare unas preguntas- le dijo Helga animadamente

Después del interrogatorio, o al menos, así lo sintió el, se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, segundos que mataban a Arnold de la agonía al ver como Helga se disponía a irse

-yo… yo nunca fui bueno para estas cosas- comento Arnold tratando de sacar platica

-cierto- le dio la razón Helga –pero eras bueno para otras cosas- le animo

-sabes… deberíamos salir un día de estos, ya sabes, conversar- le comento Arnold nervioso, sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta pero se moría por intentarlo

-claro, eso me gustaría- acepto la rubia sonriente sorprendiendo al muchacho –hoy a las seis en la fuente del parque- se levantó despidiéndose de Arnold que parecía flotar en las nubes

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Lila divertida al ver que el chico saludaba la puerta de la biblioteca, Arnold salió de su trance y miro a la chica apenado –bueno, me acompañas a comprar unas cosas- le animo a lo que el rubio acepto

Lila tuvo que ir hasta el centro de la ciudad a buscar un material para su taller de costura mientras platicaba divertida con Arnold, después fueron a comer y pasearon divertidos por las calles de la rustica ciudad recordando viejos momentos

-mira que tarde es… ya son las 8- expreso Lila mirando su reloj

-¿las ocho?- expreso Arnold impresionado al ver que se le había olvidado un pequeño detalle –ya… ya me voy, adiós- se despidió el chico rápidamente para correr a toda velocidad al parque –eres un idiota- dijo frustrado –es obvio que no te va a esperar dos horas- se recrimino así mismo mientras llegaba al parque y caminaba hacia la fuente principal donde estaba sentada aquella joven rubia que al parecer se había cambiado y ahora llevaba un vestido de flores, un suéter rosado muy ligero y sus zapatos bajos que de igual forma eran rosados –Helga- le llamo Arnold

La chica se giró a verlo pues se habían quedado contemplando su reflejo en la fuente, y le sonrió al muchacho, se levantó y se acomodó su pequeño bolso rosado que colgaba del tirante sobre su hombro

-¿me… me esperaste?- expreso Arnold sorprendido

-sabía que ibas a venir- le confeso la muchacha algo sonrojada mientras se acomodaba un mechón que cayó sobre su rostro en el oído

-ven, te invito un café- le dijo Arnold tomando el brazo de la delicada chica y caminando hacia la salida del parque

Llegaron juntos a un pequeño café que se encontraba a unas cuadras del parque, ordenaron y después se quedaron unos segundos en silencio

-qué bonita te ves- comento Arnold abochornado mientras esperaban a que les trajeran su orden

-gracias- le respondió la joven

Arnold la miro de reojo y le recordó a cierta niña rubia que, debía admitir, había sido su primer amor

-¿Cómo has estado, Cecile?- le pregunto provocando que la rubia se sonrojara completamente

-cierto, ya había olvidado que cuando me peino así me parezco a ella- explico Helga avergonzada

-tu siempre fuiste mi Cecile- confeso Arnold tratando de controlar su nerviosismo

-ya ha pasado tiempo, ¿no?- comento Helga que jugaba con su manos

-¿tiempo?- expreso Arnold confundido

-desde aquel día, en que… ya sabes… San Lorenzo y todo eso- explico la rubia

-lo sé- dijo Arnold entendido –cambiaste demasiado- confeso, la rubia solo lo miro -¿Por qué?- indago

-no lo sé, sin duda tenías razón… así soy yo en el fondo y me gusta ser así, no busco la aprobación de los demás- explico Helga sincera por lo que Arnold le creyó

Esa era la Helga que él había conoció, la que no pensaba en el que dirán, la que actuaba como era, y ahora realmente era ella misma, aunque aún faltaba descubrir el porqué de ese gran cambio y, sobre todo, se moría de la curiosidad por saber que había pasado que provocara la distancia entre ella y Lila, pero supuso que era un tema delicado que poco a poco se enteraría

Arnold caballerosamente acompaño a la rubia hasta su casa, le había ofrecido su chaqueta pues Helga le estuvo esperando casi dos horas en el parque y se sentía tan apenado

-gracias, me divertí- dijo la chica

-perdón, de nuevo, discúlpame por haberme tardado tanto- expreso arrepentido

-no te preocupes, lo importante es que… llegaste- le animo la rubia, se quitó la chaqueta y se la devolvió –nos vemos mañana- se despidió antes de entrar a su cada

Arnold tenía que admitir que le gustaba la nueva Helga, no sabía porque pero a su lado se sentía completo y aunque le daba tristeza que Lila y ella ya no se hablaran, al final, sabía que todo se iba a acomodar pero por ahora se conformaría con estar un paso más cerca de la rubia…


	4. Una oportunidad

4. Una oportunidad

Un nuevo día y una nueva oportunidad para Arnold de acercarse a Helga, aunque le era muy difícil acostumbrarse a los cambios, ya no era tan amigo de Gerald puesto que se la pasaba todo el día con su novia, Phoebe, ahora sus mejores amigos podrían decirse que eran Lila y Brainy aunque este ultimo de vez en cuando se les juntaba en algunos planes y allí estaba, llegando temprano para correr a su casillero, después encontrarse con Lila en uno de los pasillos y caminar hacia el salón de clase mientras la ola de chicos y chicas rodeaba a las populares, es decir, Rhonda, Phoebe y Helga…

-y… ¿Qué harán este fin de semana?- les pregunto Brainy emocionado

-no lo sé, tal vez vayamos al cine, ¿vendrás?- le animo Lila, el chico asintió y luego la pelirroja dirigió su mirada al rubio que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, algo muy normal en el –Arnold- le llamo

-eh… claro- contesto el chico sin tener la menor idea de que había aceptado

-nos vemos en el almuerzo- se despidió Lila llevándose a Brainy

Arnold iba a entrar en el salón cuando choco con la rubia

-disculpa- expreso arrepentido el chico pero Helga solo le miro y desvió inmediatamente su mirada para entrar al salón lo más rápido posible evitando todo contacto con el chico, cosa que extraño a Arnold

Últimamente, Helga le había estado evitando desde la vez que salieron pero no entendía por qué si la habían pasado bastante bien o así lo creía el, exceptuando claro, que el chico llego dos horas tarde pero parecía que a Helga no le había importado en ese momento, ahora Arnold almorzaba junto con Lila y a lo lejos podía apreciar a la rubia que almorzaba sin ánimos mientras Phoebe, Rhonda y otras chicas platicaban amenamente entre sí, ignorando por completo el extraño comportamiento de Helga…

-Arnold- le llamo Lila frustrada

-eh… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto distraídamente

-¿vendrás o no?- le pregunto Lila

-¿A dónde?- indago Arnold confundido

-al cine, te lo comente en la mañana- le explico la pelirroja –pero… sino querías ir solo tenías que decirlo- le comento

-no, está bien… si, iré- respondió rápidamente para volver a dirigir su mirada hacia donde aún se encontraba Helga jugando con su almuerzo pero su mirada aún era triste, al chico le dolía verla así

El día continuo normal pero Arnold no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de Helga tan triste, esperaba que no haya sido su culpa, tenía que averiguarlo, justo en ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases, el rubio buscaría a la chica para por fin descubrir que era lo que la tenía tan decepcionada

-Hola, Phoebe- saludo a la pelinegra que se encontraba guardando unos libros en su casillero

-Hola, Arnold, ¿Cómo has estado?- le saludo la chica animadamente

-bien, oye… nos has visto a ¿Helga?- pregunto nerviosamente el rubio mientras su rostro se sonrojaba y jugaba con sus manos

-no, pero supongo que está en las canchas… ya sabes, entrenando- le comento –pero… si la veo, le diré que la buscas- le dijo

-gracias, es importante- confeso Arnold antes de despedirse y dirigirse a las canchas

Llego al lugar pero este se encontraba completamente vacío, se decepciono un poco, pero no se rendiría, volvería a la escuela y no descansaría hasta encontrarla, si era necesario, iría hasta su casa con tal de verla…

El chico estaba por entrar a la escuela cuando alguien abrió la puerta y choco con está provocando que cayera por las escaleras

-por dios, Arnold, ¿estás bien?- corrió la pelirroja en su auxilio –disculpa, no te vi- explico arrepentida ayudando al chico a levantarse

-sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien- le comento el rubio para volver a encaminarse a la escuela

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Lila -¿no vendrás al cine?- expreso

Arnold recordó lo que le había prometido a la chica y se giró, tal vez Helga ya ni se encontraba en la escuela, hablaría con ella mañana, eso era seguro

-claro, justo… te estaba buscando- le comento a Lila antes de encaminarse juntos al cine

Cierta rubia observaba la escena a unos cuantos pasos de los chicos, al parecer venia de las canchas y había localizado a Arnold quien la estaba buscando, o eso le dijeron

Arnold y Lila entraron al cine, vieron una película de comedia, después fueron a comer un helado y por último, dieron un paseo por el parque…

-ya había olvidado eso- le comentaba Lila divertida mientras golpeaba ligeramente el brazo del rubio

-pues vine solo a recordártelo- le reto Arnold respondiéndole el golpe y riendo junto con ella

Se sentaron juntos en una de las bancas que había mientras observaban el atardecer…

-oye… ¿se nos olvidó Brainy?- le comento Arnold soltando una risa y provocando en Lila una gran risa sonora

-cierto- decía la chica entre risas mientras se tomaba el estomago

Rhonda que se encontraba con sus amigas dando un paseo por el parque miro la escena sorprendida…

-Arnold y Lila- decía mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa maliciosa

Arnold llego a la escuela e hizo su rutina normal diaria, aunque sentía que todos en el escuela lo observaban, lo cual le incomodaba y más porque no se le ocurría nada para justificar ese extraño comportamiento

-Hola- le saludo Lila

-Hola- le respondió el rubio y juntos se encaminaron hacia el salón ante la vista atónita de todos

-¿Qué les ocurre?- pregunto Lila incomoda

-no lo sé- respondió Arnold mirando con extrañeza a quien les observaban

-buenos, hasta la hora del almuerzo- le dijo la chica y se despido

Arnold entro al salón aun confundido y se encontró con la rubia de ojos azules ya sentada en su lugar mientras escribía en su cuaderno fluidamente, el chico incluso paso a su lado pero Helga no se inmuto, el rubio decidido por fin a enfrentarla le iba a hablar cuando llego el profesor estropeando por completo sus planes, sonó la campana y la rubia se adelantó antes que todos a salir del salón dejando a Arnold sin la mínima posibilidad de acercarse

El almuerzo ocurrió tranquilo puesto que los populares no se pararon en ningún momento en la cafetería

-por fin, paz y silencio- expreso Lila al notar que los populares no vendrían ese día a almorzar -¿Qué haremos hoy?- le pregunto al rubio sacándola de sus pensamiento –digo, si quieres que volvamos a salir- le comento la pelirroja al ver el rostro de confusión del rubio

-claro- respondió Arnold dudoso

Las clases ocurrió muy normal, más de lo normal que se podría esperar, los populares no habían hecho ningún alboroto ese día, lo que era aún más extraño y así termino el día, Arnold guardaba sus libros en el casillero cuando noto que le faltaba uno, recordó la última vez que lo vio y fue en clase de gimnasia, corrió hacia las canchas con las esperanza de encontrarlo pero su sorpresa fue encontrarse con Helga…

La rubia bateaba fuertemente las pelotas que le lanzaba el lanzapelotas, parecía frustrada, enojada y cada batazo era cada vez más fuerte, como si se la estuviera lanzando a alguien, Arnold noto que la chica sudaba demasiado… ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí?

Arnold salió corriendo hacia la máquina expendedora, metió la moneda y apretó el botón provocando que cayera una lata de refresco pero pensó que la rubia tal vez no quería refresco, de nuevo metió otra moneda y otra vez apretó un botón pero esta vez cayo una botella de agua, corrió de nuevo hacia las canchas donde la rubia aún se encontraba bateando pelotas

Pasaban los minutos e incluso una hora y la chica seguía bateando…

La pelota salió disparada y la rubia alzo el bato cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su hombro, era obvio que estaba cansada y ya no podía seguir, respiraba agitadamente y se limpió un poco el sudor de su frente para dar la media vuelta, miro al rubio que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella con una lata de refresco en una mano y una botella de agua en la otra, Helga tiro el bate, Arnold se acercó unos pasos más hacia ella ofreciéndole las bebidas, la rubia tomo la lata de refresco y camino hacia las gradas

Ambos rubios se encontraban sentados en las gradas mientras Helga intentaba abrir la lata rompió el seguro y bufo frustrada pero de lo cansada que estaba no emitió sonido alguno, Arnold abrió rápidamente la botella de agua se la dio, la chica dio un trago de agua y su respiración comenzó a volverse normal

-Gracias- le dijo la rubia

-de nada- respondió Arnold

-me quedare un rato más aquí- le comento la rubia dándole a entender que quería estar sola pero Arnold le miro inseguro –no te preocupes, ya termine- le explico para tranquilizarlo un poco

Arnold le dedico una sonrisa de aprobación y se fue, mientras caminaba a su casa, se preguntaba qué había ocurrido para que Helga llegara a tal punto de desgastarse tanto, se le veía tan enojada, frustrada, furiosa…

-ahí estas- escucho la voz inconfundible de la pelirroja que le esperaba en el pórtico de su casa –traje algunas películas- le mostro los discos

Arnold sonrió y le invito a entrar a la vieja casa de huéspedes

-Hola- le saludo su madre pero su sorpresa fue encontrarse con la pelirroja –Hola- le saludo

-hola, señora Shortman- expreso Lila amablemente

Su madre le veía sorprendida pero Arnold solo prosiguió su camino a su cuarto invitando a Lila…

El día siguiente volvió todo a la normalidad, los populares volvieron a hacer el mismo alboroto de siempre, entre ellos Helga quien llegaba ala escuela con su brazo vendado

-pero… ¿Qué te ocurrió?- pregunto Phoebe preocupada

-nada, tranquila, solo me caí- respondió la rubia segura de si

Arnold la miraba y sabía que estaba mintiendo, Helga aún seguía con esa mirada perdida en su rostro y aunque su sonrisa era la misma de siempre sabía que no era la sonrisa sincera que él conocía

-vamos- le animo Lila

-claro- le respondió antes de encaminarse juntos al salón

Helga observo de lejos ese acto y su sonrisa se esfumo, así que salió de entre la multitud y se encamino hacia su salón

Era la hora de gimnasia, Arnold había llegado tarde por adelantar unos trabajos así que el entrenador no lo dejo practicar se día, así que se encamino hacia las canchas para observar pero se encontró allí con Helga sentada mirando frustradamente al grupo…

-¿no podrás jugar?- le pregunto Arnold llamando a la rubia

-no, el entrenador me dijo que por mi bien, no jugara esta temporada- expreso la chica decepcionada

-¿te duele?- le pregunto por su hombro

-ya no- le respondió Helga divertida pero luego Lila desde las canchas saludo a Arnold por lo que Helga cambio de nuevo su mirada a una triste -¿y tú… con Lila, eh?- le pregunto

-¿Qué?- pregunto Arnold confundido

-si… tú y Lila, salen, ¿no?- expreso la rubia

-no… somos amigos- comento el rubio extrañado -¿Por qué piensaste eso?- indago

-ya sabes… lo que dicen por ahí- contesto Helga –aun asi… me daría gusto que… tú y ella… ya sabes- le animo

-¿en serio?- respondió Arnold decepcionado

-pues sí, ella te gustaba mucho, ¿no?- comento la chica lo que provoco que Arnold le mirara extrañado

La campana sonó y Helga se levantó de inmediato

-bueno, un gusto hablar contigo otra vez, Arnold- le comento –por cierto, que gusto que volvieras- le explico antes de bajar las gradas

-Helga, espera- le llamo, la chica se giró lentamente hacia el –a mi… también me da gusto… volverte a ver- le dijo sonriéndole

Helga se sonrojo un poco por lo que giro su rostro para evitar la mirada del chico y siguió bajando las gradas


	5. En mi mundo

5. En mi mundo

Las cosas al parecer irían mejorando desde aquel fugaz acercamiento, Arnold ya podía acercarse más a la rubia pero había alguien que no estaba del todo feliz con aquella amistad

-Hola- saludo Arnold amablemente a la pelirroja que se dedicaba enteramente a su almuerzo –dije hola…- volvió a insistir

-ya te oí- le dijo Lila altaneramente lo que molesto un poco al rubio

-bien… iré por mi almuerzo- le comento antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la barra de donde tomo una bandeja y deposito sus alimentos

El rubio veía a su compañera la cual se notaba más decaída que antes, si bien era cierto que Lila ahora era tímida y reservada, no solía serlo tanto con el…

-Arnold, Hola- le saludo la rubia cuando este pasó frente a su mesa

-Hola, Helga- le regreso el saludo gustoso y camino hacia la joven, se sentó justo frente a ella y le admiro

Sin duda, el gran cambio le había sentado bien a Helga, su cabello rubio suelto y sus hermosos ojos azules de por si eran hechizantes y justo como los recordaba el chico, pero la adolescencia había alcanzado a la rubia y ahora lo dejaba entre ver con su vestimenta que no era para nada provocativa, sino al contrario, femenina

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Helga confundida al ver que el chico no le quitaba la mirada de encima

-nada- se sonrojo el rubio

La campana resonó por toda la cafetería y todos comenzaron a salir del lugar y dirigirse a sus salones, Arnold se giró para ver si se encontraba la pelirroja pero esta ya no estaba en su mesa

El rubio acompaño a la chica hasta su salón de clases mientras platicaban amenamente, Arnold pudo notar que el sarcástico humor y su fuerte personalidad permanecían intactos aunque esto le sumo el ser menos argumentativa, más tolerante y sobre todo amabilidad y tacto al decir las cosas

-bien, aquí es- le explico la rubia señalándole su salón –así que… nos vemos- se despidió antes de caminar hacia la puerta

-Helga… ¿Qué te parece si… hoy… salimos?- se atrevió a preguntarle

-claro- respondió la rubia y más que emocionada entro a su clase

Arnold tenia justo esa clase libre la cual aprovecho para adelantar sus tareas y no tener nada que hacer en la tarde para disfrutarla en compañía de la rubia, llego a la biblioteca donde comenzó a hacer sus trabajos mientras pensaba en que temas de conversación podría tener con la chica, realmente se ponía nervioso con todo lo referente a Helga…

-Arnold, hola…- le saludo Brainy colocando frente al rubio una pila de libros

El rubio solo le saludo con un ademan

-era justo a ti a quien buscaba… ¿no sabes que tiene Lila? Está muy rara- le comento el chico de lentes

-no… ¿Por qué lo dices?- expreso preocupado, si Brainy lo decía es que algo andaba mal con la pelirroja

-solo digo… que… deberías hablar con ella- le comento

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Arnold confundido

-pues… ¿Por qué eres su amigo, no?- le animo

El rubio pensó que tal vez Brainy sabía la verdadera razón por la que Lila y Helga no se hablaban, así que era ahora o nunca…

-Brainy… ¿tú sabes… que realmente paso entre Helga y Lila?- pregunto curioso

-mejor… que te lo digan ellas- le comento el joven

-fue así de grave- expreso confundido -¿crees que tenga que ver con lo que le ocurre a Lila?-

-tal vez…- susurro Brainy pensando realmente en la diminuta posibilidad de que fuera eso

Justo la pelirroja iba entrando en la biblioteca y se dirigió al par de chicos, Brainy se excusó poniendo de pretexto que debía de ponerse a estudiar y así dejo al rubio frente a Lila

-Lila… ¿puedo hablar contigo?- le comento el rubio a lo que esta asintió –pero… no aquí- explico

Arnold y Lila salieron de la escuela y fueron al parque para platicar amenamente

-dime… realmente he querido saber todo lo que paso cuando estaba en San Lorenzo- le animo el joven

-pues… ¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunto Lila confundida al ver la actitud nerviosa de Arnold

Aunque ni el rubio podía responder esa pregunta, en realidad, tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua pero no sabía si era el mejor momento para preguntarlo

-Arnold… ¿te… te sigo gustando?- pregunto la pelirroja y sus mejillas se ruborizaron

El rubio se giró para verla, realmente estaba hablando en seria, aunque a decir verdad, Lila no sabía lo que había ocurrido entre Helga y el mientras estaban en San Lorenzo… ¿será posible que tal vez…

-¿te gusto?- expreso Arnold sorprendido

-no lo sé- respondió la pelirroja nerviosa mientras veía al suelo –la verdad, cuando regrese de San Lorenzo estaba muy confundida con todo lo que estaba pasando- confeso

Arnold estaba impresionado pero aun así escuchaba atento las razones de la chica y estaba dispuesto a preguntarle si eso tenía que ver con el distanciamiento de ella y la rubia

Se giró decidido a hablar cuando la pelirroja lo beso…

El elixir de sus labios eran tan diferentes a los labios de la única persona en toda su corta vida que había besado, cuando se separaron y vio aquellos ojos verdes, su boca hablo inconscientemente

-¿quieres ser mi novia?- preguntaron sus labios sin seguir razón alguna a la cordura

La pelirroja se abalanzo sobre el gritando un tremendo y emocionado

-si-

La noticia corrió por toda la escuela tanto que al día siguiente, todo el mundo se cuchicheaba cuando los veía pasar o les hacían pequeñas bromas respecto a ello

Arnold realmente no sabía lo que estaba pasando, simplemente se había dejado llevar

-bien… nos vemos en el almuerzo- se despidió Lila y beso fugazmente sus labios

La campana ya había sonado y eso lo saco de sus pensamientos sobre todo cuando vio a aquella rubia cruzar el pasillo y dirigirse a uno de los salones

-Helga- le grito esperanzado de alcanzarla

La rubia paro en seco y se giró para verle

-yo… yo- expreso el rubio al verla frente a el

-no, no te preocupes por lo de tu cita… pues realmente me da gusto lo de tu y Lila- confeso Helga y parecía sincera, se giró y camino a su salón

Arnold se quedó petrificado a mitad del pasillo

Los días, las semanas y los meses pasaron, Arnold y Lila ya llevaban saliendo más de tres meses aunque el rubio seguía confundido y la pelirroja lo sabía a la perfección

-hoy vayamos al parque- animo a su novio que como siempre se la pasaba distraído

-claro- le respondió el rubio banalmente aunque esto ya era una costumbre

Juntos se dirigieron al parque y caminaban entre las veredas del mismo, Lila hablaba y hablaba como siempre de cualquier cosa mientras el rubio se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, cosa que comenzaba a hartar a la pelirroja

-Arnold, realmente creo que no me estas escuchando- comento la pelirroja

-¿Qué?- pregunto el rubio atinadamente

Lila no dijo nada más y simplemente se marchó dejando al chico sorprendido, aunque este no la siguió o corrió detrás de ella para remediar lo sucedido, simplemente siguió caminando, eran normales sus peleas, aunque la pelirroja siempre era la que corría a sus brazos rogándole que no la dejara pero a Arnold realmente no le importaba... camino hasta que visualizo a cierta rubia que escribía entretenidamente en un cuaderno rosado, el rubio sonrió enternecido, tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos ahora…

-Hola- le saludo cuando estuvo frente a ella

Helga le miro, sonrió y cerró rápidamente su cuaderno

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto curioso

-escribo- le contesto como si fuera obvio y lo era -¿y tú?- pregunto

Arnold dio un gran suspiro

-sabes que somos amigos, ¿cierto? Y puedes decirme lo que sea- le animo la rubia

Pero la palabra "amigo" se clavó en la mente de Arnold y realmente le destrozaba por completo

-Helga… ¿Qué paso entre tú y Lila?- expreso sintiéndose liberar de una pesada carga

-no sé a qué te refieres- expreso la rubia en verdad confundida

-¿Por qué no se hablan?- se explico

-mejor… pregúntaselo a ella- comento la rubia antes de levantarse y se dispuso a irse pero el rubio la detuvo sujetándola del brazo

-Helga… siempre hay dos versiones de la historia… y quiero saber la tuya- confeso

La rubia le miro y este se veía sincero, realmente no lo sabia

-lo voy a pensar- contesto antes de zafarse del amarre que ejercía este sobre su brazo y seguir su camino

Arnold la vio alejarse pero no se dio cuenta que cierta pelirroja había observado la escena

Helga pensaba si en realidad sería bueno decirle que ocurrió cuando regresaron de San Lorenzo, la verdadera razón de su cambio y del distanciamiento de la pelirroja hacia la pandilla, su mente era un mar de pensamientos, así que saco su celular dispuesta a llamar a la única persona que podía entenderla

Baja lentamente del puente cuando localizo el teléfono que iba a marcar, solo sintió como una mano sobre su espalda empujándola, lo que hizo que esta cayera por el empinado puente y rodara unos cuantos metros, dejándole inconsciente, unos leves movimientos y esa voz que le llama le hicieron despertarse de su letargo…

Lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con aquellos verde esmeralda que le veían realmente preocupados

-Arnold…- susurro tocándose la cabeza pues le dolía, el rubio le ayudo levantarse -¿Qué me paso?- pregunto al verse algunos rasguños sobre sus piernas, sus brazos y su rostro

-te caíste del puente- comento

-no… no, yo sentí que alguien me empujo- explico la rubia y luego se giró para verlo –Arnold, ¿me empujaste?- expreso impresionada

El rubio no se inmuto y solo se limitaba a mirarla

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón<strong>**, realmente discúlpenme por no haber subido nada hasta ahora, pero ya verán que acabo de iniciar otra historia y luego adelante "My personal stalker", así que gracias por entender **

**cualquier duda, queja o comentario es tomado muy en cuenta **

**por ahora es todo, gracias **

**¡ADIÓS! xD **


	6. Un caso perdido

6. Un caso perdido

La rubia estaba confundida, no podía creer que Arnold, el muchacho más noble de la escuela la haya querido lastimar de algún modo, más bien, no entendía porque el trataría de hacer algo así, indignada lo miro antes de dar la media vuelta y caminar hacia su casa

Arnold no entendía muy bien lo que había ocurrido, se quedó en el parque pensando en todo lo acontecido

Mientras la rubia camino hasta su casa, donde sus padres al entrar notaron sus raspones en su rostro, brazos y piernas

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Bob sorprendido había pasado bastante tiempo y bastantes cosas que hicieron a la rubia cambiar, ya no era problemática

-un… alguien me empujo- contesto Helga sin saber cómo describir a Arnold

-vamos al doctor- recomendó Miriam

El tiempo paso volando, tanto que Arnold se dio cuenta que había anochecido cuando la brisa nocturna lo hizo temblar, decidió que era hora de ir a casa, aun con la cabeza sumida en un mar de pensamientos llego a la gran casona donde vio a sus padres platicar en la cocina, aunque no estaban solos…

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto preocupado al ver a dos oficiales de policía en su casa

-Arnold Shortman, está usted acusado de haber empujado a la señorita Helga Pataki del puente en el parque central provocándole heridas de menor categoría por lo que es necesaria su declaración ante los hechos- le describió uno de los oficiales –acompáñenos- le pidió amable antes de tomarlo del brazo

El rubio miro a sus padres, su madre le veía enojada realmente furiosa mientras su padre le observo decepcionado y caminaron detrás de los oficiales

Arnold y sus padres llegaron a la estación de policías donde se encontraba el gran Bob gritando histérico junto a Miriam que observaba la escena y Helga que se encontraba sentada jugando con sus manos y mirando el suelo

Stella de inmediato se acercó a la rubia y observo sus notables moretones y raspones en su rostro y brazos

-¿estás bien?- le pregunto y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos enternecida

-si- le respondió Helga un poco apenada y le sonrió a la señora castaña

Miles, de igual forma, se acercó y la abrazo

-que gusto me da volver a verte- comento al soltarla del abrazo –lamento que haya sido de esta… forma- explico mirando decepcionado a su hijo

Después de que le tomaran la declaración al chico rubio y por ser lesiones menores el juez le dio la opción de salir bajo fianza o si la afectada le otorgaba el perdón

-cómo le va a otorgar el perdón- expreso Bob enojado asustando a todos en el lugar

-Bob- le llamo Helga –es mi decisión y yo si le otorgo el perdón- comento a rubia

El gran Bob salió frustrado de la estación, Miriam salió detrás de él mientras Helga se quedó para despedirse de los padres de Arnold

-gracias- le dijo Stella antes de abrazarla y Miles se les unió al abrazo

-no hay de que… Arnold, debe tener sus razones- comento la rubia antes de mirar al chico decepcionada y salir de la estación de policías

Al día siguiente, el rubio llego a la escuela volviéndose el chisme de pasillo del día, por donde quiera que pasaba todos murmuraban o lo señalaban e incluso, Phoebe, Gerald y otros chicos de la pandilla lo miraban enojados pero lo que más extraño a Arnold fue no ver a su "novia" en todo el día

-ya llegue- expreso al entrar a su casa pues sus padres lo habían castigado con que no saldría en todo el mes, llegaría temprano y ayudaría en algunas tareas del hogar

-Lila está muy enferma y quiere que la vayas a ver- le comento su madre sabiendo que a Arnold le preocuparía el estado de su actual novia –así que esta tarde te libraras de tu castigo… solo esta tarde- le advirtió

Arnold asintió y se apuró a llegar a la casa de la pelirroja

Helga se encontraba distraídamente tomando su malteada fuera del tan reconocido "Slaussen's" junto a Phoebe, Rhonda, Nadine y alguna que otra chica

-no puedo creer que Arnold te haya hecho eso- expreso Rhonda

-yo tampoco- susurro Helga

-bueno, vayamos de compras- les animo Rhonda a las chicas pero Helga decidió declinar su propuesta al igual que Phoebe

Las demás chicas se fueron dejando a la rubia y a su mejor amiga sentadas la una frente a la otra

-¿no me digas que no crees que haya sido Arnold?- pregunto Phoebe curiosa

-es que… no tenía razón para hacerlo y además…- suspiro –yo no estoy segura de que fue el… no vi quien fue y… fue ilógico que si el me empujo el me ayudara a levantarme- comento la rubia

-lo dices solo por aun lo amas- comento Phoebe trayendo a Helga de regreso a la realidad –está bien… si dices que no lo viste pero es el único sospechoso…- explico

-tal vez…- expreso la rubia más confundida que antes –espera un momento- dijo victoriosa

Las dos amigas se dirigieron a una oficina donde al parecer tenían control de todas las cámaras de seguridad en todo Hillwood, la rubia saludo a un conocido y le pidió el favor de poder ver la cinta el día anterior

-aquí esta… el parque central a las 4:30- expreso el joven

Y si, en la imagen se veía algunas escenas del parque

-ahí- señalo Phoebe a los rubios que se encontraban platicando en una banca pero después la rubia se levantó y camino hacia el puente

Todos seguían expectantes a la rubia cuando esta se encontraba en el puente, el joven acerco un poco la toma y justo salió en escena aquella pelirroja que camino cuidadosamente detrás de la rubia y cuando vio empinada la bajada, la empujo y salió corriendo…

-Lila- expresaron las jóvenes amigas al ver la escena

A los pocos minutos, Arnold corrió en auxilio de la rubia

-pero… si fue Lila… ¿Por qué no dijo que él no había sido?- expreso la pelinegra confundida

-la defendió…- suspiro la rubia mientras baja su mirada triste

Arnold había llegado a la casa de la pelirroja y esta se encontraba recostada en su cama, aunque no parecía enferma o algo parecido, sus ojos estaban rojos como si hubiera llorado toda la noche

-Lila, ¿estás bien?- pregunto el rubio preocupado acercándose a la chica que solo se escondió bajo su almohada el rostro y comenzó a sollozar

-no… soy una muy mala persona- confeso entre sollozos

-no digas eso…- le animo el rubio -¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto

-no lo entiendes- le grito indignada pero Arnold solo le miro confundida –yo empuje a Helga- expreso

Arnold se levantó de inmediato de la cama de la chica y le miro sorprendido

-tu… querías saber porque ella y yo… nos distanciamos… pues te lo diré- comento la pelirroja

A lo que el rubio le presto su total atención al escuchar esas palabras…

* * *

><p><strong>ola n.n <strong>

**lo se, me fui por mucho tiempo y realmente me disculpo pero se me fue el internet y ya se imaginaran pero bueno, aqui esta otro capitulo espero les guste**

**comentario, critica o algo parecido son muy aceptables **

**es todo por ahora, gracias y ¡ADIOS! xD **


End file.
